Dream come true
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: Remus has a dream, Sirius want's to make it a reality...
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Remus, sleep well?" The raven haired boy said, looking over at the cute mousy haired boy. "I did sleep well, I had the dream again" he smiled, gazing up at the dark haired boy. "Really now?" Sirius asked, smiling back. Remus nodded quickly, suddenly looking away so Sirius wouldn't see him blushing. "Don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute when you blush….. You know I do" Sirius smiled, stepping up to the mousy haired boy. They were standing in the middle of the boys' dorm. Remus looked up at Sirius, still blushing. "Care to make that dream a reality?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arm up around Remus's waist. Remus nodded slowly, smiling. "Then follow me, Remy" Sirius cooed. "Where are we going, Siri?"Remus asked, glancing up into the boy's eyes. Sirius gently pulled Remus closer to him, he smiled as Remus' blush deepened.

"You had the dream, you should know the answer" Sirius winked, slipping his other arm around the boy's slender waist. Even when it seemed impossible to Sirius, Remus' blush deepened more than before. "Nervous?" he asked, hugging Remus to him. Remus laced his arms up around Sirius' slim waist, his blush more noticeable. "Don't be, it is your dream and we'll go at your pace…. No rushing" Sirius smiled sweetly, lowering his face to Remus'. "What are you two still doing up here, you're going to miss breakfast" James announced, barging into the dorm. Sirius and Remus quickly stepped away from each other, blushing strongly. "Bloody Hell Padfoot, you're cheeks are redder than Lily's hair" James barked, striding up to Sirius. "Oh shut up Prongs" Sirius snapped, glaring at James.

"Well are you coming to breakfast or not?" James asked, looking at the two boys.

"Yeah, we are…."Sirius answered shortly. James glanced over at the shy, mousy haired boy standing near his bed. "Come along Moony, we'll need a good meal and all the energy we can get" Sirius said, quickly winking at Remus. When Remus understood what Sirius had meant by that little comment, he cleared his throat nervously wishing his cheeks weren't so darn bright pink. "Wormtail's downstairs waiting for you lot, hurry up" James said, leaving the dorm. Sirius outstretched his strong hand towards Remus, waiting for him to take it. Smiling, Remus took Sirius' hand in his own. They quickly made their way out of the dorm and down the stone stairs to the common room.

"Morning Remus, Sirius" the little chubby boy sitting on the couch said, looking up at the boys. "Morning Wormtail"Remus said politely. "Come on you lot, breakfast's getting cold" James said, suddenly rushing to the portrait hole. "Will you settle down Prongs, it's not like everyone in Gryffindor going to eat up all the breakfast without us" Sirius smirked, leading Remus toward the portrait hole. They all made their way through the portrait hole and out onto the seventh floor. "You two go on ahead of us, we'll be there in a bit" Sirius told James and Peter. "All right, suit yourselves… we'll try to save some food for you, no promises though" James answered, as he and the others reached the Entrance hall. "Whatever James, we'll be there soon" Sirius called, keeping Remus near the marble staircase. Remus watched his friends make their way into the Great Hall. "Come along Remy" Sirius said, taking the boy's hand in his. "Where are we going?"Remus asked, looking down at his hand in Sirius'. "You'll see" Sirius answered, smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Alright, we're here Remy" Sirius announced, once they reached a stone wall opposite a tapestry. "T..th…the room of…requirements?"Remus stuttered nervously, glancing up at Sirius. "Where else did you think we could go to make your wish come true" Sirius smiled, looking into Remus' soft eyes. "I….I guess you're right, Siri"Remus murmured, looking back at the stone wall in front of them. "Ok, you know what to do now…. I'll just stand over here" Sirius said, releasing Remus' waist. He stepped over to the wall near the hanging tapestry. Remus walked past the stone wall once, thinking about his dream. Then he walked by a second time, still concentrating on the dream and finally a third time as a solid oak door slowly appeared in the middle of the wall. "Ready?"Remus asked, looking over his shoulder at Sirius. Nodding in response, Sirius walked up to him. Remus outstretched his hand, then turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Sirius followed Remus through the open doorway, glancing down at the werewolf's cute little arse. "Wow" he muttered excitedly, looking up at the huge room over Remus' shoulder. They were surrounded by white marble walls, lined with lit torches. Settled in the middle of the room sat a deep red velvet covered loveseat, surrounded by fluffy white silk pillows lying all around it on the floor. "Are you sure you want to do this Sirius?"Remus suddenly asked, looking up at Sirius who was standing beside him.**

"**Of course, I mean I sort of always wanted to… because I've kind of been jealous of you having such a wonderful dream that only you got to experience" Sirius explained. "Really?"Remus asked, looking into his eyes. "Well yeah, from the first time you told me about your dream I guess I decided that the only way to feel what you felt was to make it come true" Sirius answered, blushing faintly. Remus gently raised his small hands up and placed them on either side of Sirius' face, and then he guided Sirius' face down to his own. Remus lightly pressed his soft lips against Sirius', keeping their lips together Remus laced his arms up around Sirius' strong neck. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' slender waist, hugging him closer. Remus pulled Sirius into another, more passionate and heated kiss. "Is this how the dream started, or are you just happy?" Sirius murmured softly into Remus' ear. Remus nuzzled his nose against Sirius' neck, trailing his hands up and down his back. "Oh Remy…" Sirius trailed off, as Remus nibbled the side of his neck. Remus continued nibbling Sirius' neck, pulling him closer against himself. "Ooh Remy… uhnn…" Sirius moaned, feeling Remus' slowly lick the side of his neck. Remus gently bit a sensitive spot on Sirius' neck, producing a loud pleasured moan from the dark-haired boy. "You will be mine, your body is already responding to my every touch" Remus murmured softly against his neck. He gently rubbed his knee between Sirius' legs feeling a slight bulge straining against his pants. "Looks like your dream is starting" Sirius whispered, noticing a small table appear beside the loveseat.**

"**Shall we?" Remus smiled, walking over to silk pillows to the loveseat. Sirius carefully stepped around the pillows and sat down beside Remus, Sirius leaned in a bit and placed a gentle kiss to the werewolf's cheek. A small bowl filled with chocolate dipped strawberries suddenly appeared in the middle of the small table. "Ahh perfect" Sirius smiled, picking up the strawberry from the top. "Open wide" Sirius smiled, bringing the strawberry up to Remus' lips. Remus slowly opened his mouth without a word, he gazed deep into Sirius' eyes. "Good boy" Sirius chuckled, running the very chocolate dipped tip of the strawberry around Remus' lips. He slowly moved the tip into Remus' mouth, the boy slowly closed his mouth around the strawberry and suckled it removing most of the chocolate. "Mmm…" he moaned, as Sirius gently pulled the strawberry back out. A sudden whimper of loss came from the cute werewolf. "You'll get more chocolate, Love" Sirius smiled, cupping Remus' cheek. "**_**Hmm… I wonder…**_**"Sirius thought silently, quickly dipping his finger into the bowl past a few strawberries. He swirled his finger around the bottom of the bowl, covering his finger with the chocolate. "Close your eyes, pet" Sirius said, looking up at Remus. "All right…"Remus murmured softly, closing his eyes shut tight. Sirius lightly ran his chocolate covered finger tip across Remus' lips, slowly smearing the chocolate over them. "Mmm…"Remus quietly moaned, suddenly tasting the chocolate on his lips. Sirius slowly wriggled his finger inside Remus' warm, wet awaiting mouth. Remus slowly began to lick and suckle the chocolate off Sirius' finger. A slight blush crept into Sirius' cheeks, he realized the treatment his finger was getting had made him somewhat aroused. Remus continued to lick and gently suck the remaining chocolate from Sirius' finger, slowly withdrawing it from his warm mouth and suddenly sucking it back in. "Enough!" Sirius suddenly burst, pulling his finger free. "What's wrong, Love?" Remus asked, smirking to himself knowingly. **


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Harry Potter and it's characters do NOT belong to me :(

I will continue this with one last chapter, so please reveiw and tell me what you think.

Sirius gave him a "don't give me that look" look, eyeing the werewolf. Sirius licked his lips slowly, as he began to unbutton his shirt. Remus' eyes lit up, watching Sirius slowly remove his shirt. As soon as Sirius' shirt had been tossed to the floor, Remus leaned over and teasingly kissed Sirius' bare chest. He planted a trail of feathery kisses along his collar bone, sliding his hands up and down Sirius' sides. Sirius leaned down slightly and kissed the top of Remus' head. Remus wrapped his strong slender arms around Sirius' bare waist and pulled him closer.

"Lie down"the raven-haired boy said, gently pushing Remus' arms away from himself. Without a word of argument, Remus slowly lied back down against the soft loveseat. Sirius picked up another chocolate dipped strawberry out of the bowl, smiling to himself as he noticed the chocolate was melting slightly. He positioned himself over Remus, smiling down into his gorgeous pale eyes. "Love you Remy"he whispered softly, kissing his cheek. Remus shuddered in delight as he felt the tip of a strawberry being drawn down from his collar bone, to his belly button. "Uhnn…"was all the werewolf could utter, as Sirius swirled the melting chocolate around one of his hard nipple. He could've sworn he heard Sirius silently laughing to himself, and he could tell Sirius was smirking by now. Another shudder of pleasure shot down his spine as Sirius continued to draw the chocolate strawberry around his bare torso.

With a devilish smile glued across his gorgeous face, Sirius lowered his face to Remus' bare chest and began licking away the line of chocolate down the middle of it.

"Ooh Padfoot…"the boy beneath him moaned, as his body shuddered in pleasure. Sirius flicked his warm tongue over Remus' hard nipple. He continued to tease the sensitive bud flicking his tongue against it and covering it to gently nip at it, causing little whimpers of pleasure escape the werewolf's lips. Sirius smiled against Remus' bare chest, feeling strong arms snake their way up around his neck. "I love you Sirius.. I want you, I need you" Remus said, quite breathlessly as he held the other boy against his bare chest. Sirius answered his pleas with a quick session of warm feathery kisses down his stomach, only to stop at the waistband of his pants. Remus teasingly bucked his hips, causing Sirius' mouth to bump against the zipper of his pants. "Do I have to tie you down?"Sirius smiled slyly, peering up at Remus. "No.."Remus answered, innocently. "Good, now stay still Moony"Sirus smiled again, running a hand down his thigh. A deep throaty animal-like growl escaped the young werewolf as Sirius began licking away the chocolate spread across his flat stomach.

Sirius flicked and wiggled his soft wet tongue over and around Remus' bellybutton, making him squirm under Sirius's strong body.

If you lot were thinking Sirius was going to do something naughty with poor innocent little Remus, you have a dirty mind. Shame on you


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Harry Potter, all belong to J.K Rowling. This was the final chapter, hope you all enjoy. **_

_**Sirius gave him a "don't give me that look" look, eyeing the werewolf. Sirius licked his lips slowly, as he began to unbutton his shirt. Remus' eyes lit up, watching Sirius slowly remove his shirt. As soon as Sirius' shirt had been tossed to the floor, Remus leaned over and teasingly kissed Sirius' bare chest. He planted a trail of feathery kisses along his collar bone, sliding his hands up and down Sirius' sides. Sirius leaned down slightly and kissed the top of Remus' head. Remus wrapped his strong slender arms around Sirius' bare waist and pulled him closer. "Lie down"the raven-haired boy said, gently pushing Remus' arms away from himself. Without a word of argument, Remus slowly lied back down against the soft loveseat. Sirius picked up another chocolate dipped strawberry out of the bowl, smiling to himself as he noticed the chocolate was melting slightly. He positioned himself over Remus, smiling down into his gorgeous pale eyes. "Love you Remy"he whispered softly, kissing his cheek. Remus shuddered in delight as he felt the tip of a strawberry being drawn down from his collar bone, to his belly button. "Uhnn…"was all the werewolf could utter, as Sirius swirled the melting chocolate around one of his hard nipple. He could've sworn he heard Sirius silently laughing to himself, and he could tell Sirius was smirking by now. Another shudder of pleasure shot down his spine as Sirius continued to draw the chocolate strawberry around his bare torso. **_

_**With a devilish smile glued across his gorgeous face, Sirius lowered his face to Remus' bare chest and began licking away the line of chocolate down the middle of it.**_

"_**Ooh Padfoot…"the boy beneath him moaned, as his body shuddered in pleasure. Sirius flicked his warm tongue over Remus' hard nipple. He continued to tease the sensitive bud flicking his tongue against it and covering it to gently nip at it, causing little whimpers of pleasure escape the werewolf's lips. Sirius smiled against Remus' bare chest, feeling strong arms snake their way up around his neck. "I love you Sirius.. I want you, I need you" Remus said, quite breathlessly as he held the other boy against his bare chest. Sirius answered his pleas with a quick session of warm feathery kisses down his stomach, only to stop at the waistband of his pants. Remus teasingly bucked his hips, causing Sirius' mouth to bump against the zipper of his pants. "Do I have to tie you down?"Sirius smiled slyly, peering up at Remus. "No.."Remus answered, innocently. "Good, now stay still Moony"Sirus smiled again, running a hand down his thigh. A deep throaty animal-like growl escaped the young werewolf as Sirius began licking away the chocolate spread across his flat stomach. Sirius flicked and wiggled his soft wet tongue over and around Remus' bellybutton, making him squirm under Sirius's strong body. **_

"_**You're so beautiful Remus, I just want to kiss every last inch of you"Sirius spoke, in a deep husky voice filled with lust and want. Remus let out a low growl, as Sirius planted kisses all over his bare torso. Sirius leaned over him, and looked deep into his half-closed eyes. "I can see it in your eyes Remus, you want me to kiss your wonderful body all over"Sirius smirked, kissing Remus' neck. He continued kissing all across the boy's soft neck, extracting whispered moans and whimpers of want and desire. Sirius slowly pushed himself up off Remus, helping him upright as well. 'Aw, why'd you stop Padfoot?" Remus said, looking at him disappointedly. "Hush Love, and come here"Sirius smiled, patting his lap. Remus scooted closer to Sirius, and settled down on his lap. **_

_**Sirius gently kissed the back of Remus' neck, slowly wrapping his left arm up around his slender waist. He reached out with his right and plucked a plump juicy chocolate covered strawberry and held it up to Remus's waiting mouth. "Want it, Love?"Sirius chuckled softly, slowly drawing it across his lips. "Mmm… "is all Remus could master, as he felt Sirius run the strawberry's chocolate tip around his lips. "Open wide"Sirius breathed into Remus' ear with a smirk on his face. Remus parted his chocolate tainted lips and moaned slightly as Sirius teasingly wiggled the strawberry tip into his mouth. "Enjoying?"Sirius said huskily against Remus' neck. "Mmm…" the werewolf moaned around the sweet decadent strawberry in his mouth. As he slowly fed the last strawberry to Remus, Sirius nipped and suckled the side of the boy's neck. Smiling to himself every time a wanting moan escaped the werewolf's lips. "So cute when you moan Moony"he breathed, nuzzling behind Remus' ear. "Shut up and kiss me"Remus growled, turning to face Sirius. Without a word of agreement, Remus mashed his lips hard against Sirius' causing the tall raven-haired boy to moan against his mouth. "Mmm… I've always loved the taste of chocolate"Sirius moaned against Remus' lips, as he briefly broke the kiss. "Good"Remus muttered breathlessly, as he pulled Sirus against him. They deepened their kiss, hands roaming blindly over one another's shirtless bodies. With a brief parting of lips, Remus' tongue quickly darted into Sirius' warm welcoming mouth without warning. Sirius' strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around Remus' waist, pulling the boy firmly against his body. **_

_**Suddenly the end of breakfast warning sounded throughout the school, causing Remus and Sirius to pull apart each muttering a silent curse of disappointment. "Come along Remy, don't need them to come looking for us"Sirius said, standing from the loveseat. Remus reached out towards Sirius and pulled his back down with a slight thud to sit beside him on the loveseat. "Let them"he said, covering Sirius' mouth with his own.**_

**_The End. _**


End file.
